Mud filled days
by summerflower13
Summary: story filled with bugs and a girl with a big misfortune lost with her sister in the swamps. well there will be a lot of swearing and scenes with a lot of lemon pies.(WARNING:story may contain f/m slash and armor covered chicks)later chapters M rated.oh G1 storyline.


I was sick and plot bunnies surrounded me. yeah enjoy. oh and I don't own transformers, but Hasbro does. definitely will be updated.

Oh btw I hate the autobots, especially bumblebee(this is my personal opinion soo yeah).so death scenes ahead. decepticon fan(G1)

"Laura you dumbass!we got lost didn't we? you just had to be a smart ass and brag about your amazing camping 'skills'" I made angry air quotes to emphasize my point. After not getting any replies I took the lead and started searching our way out of the bloody swamp. If you think swamps are just big lakes in forest covered in mud…..then you are partially correct. The worst part is the BUGS. Omg just kill me now. The mosquitos were drinking my blood and my patience, not to mention I got mud in places sun doesn't shine. After some time we found some dry land and because it was getting dark we just sat down near a small earth dome. hmm maybe it was an alligators nest. Oh right the mating season will start soon. I looked around for Laura ,spotting her gathering some partially dried wood in order to start a fire. After we finally put up a decent shelter in the earth dome and checking for any unwanted quests in our shelter we finally put up a fire and started eating our camping food supplies. After dinner we chatted some more and started planning our grand survival in a foreign swamp in ,the middle

of nowhere, behind gods back in the middle of Sam 's hill and in your mom's buuuuuu…I think you get my drift. As I leaned back to rest my back against the earth dome expecting earth I felt cold metal….wait metal?maybe it was a piece of boat that got I turn around to inspect the thing I notice little patches of metal everywhere. How I didn't notice this before was a mystery ."hey Laura check this out" my sister that was previously playing with a stick snapped all of her attention to where my finger was pointing. I guess she didn't notice the metal at first like me. "wow how didn't I notice this" she had the same bewildered expression on her face that was probably just like mine. after some time I tried to lift the fine mist of weirdness "so I see you stopped pouting. but you are unusually quiet, that is weird even for you" she looked at me with this uneasy and suspicious eyes" I don't know about you but as soon as we stepped into this swamp I got the feeling of being watched" I looked into the dark swamp that was not illuminated by the burning fire at our feet and after some time an ire feeling of being watched started to worm inside my mind. I looked at my friend and after a while I quietly spoke." you're right. There is someone out there. but who?" I didn't get an answer. We barricaded the entrance to the best of our ability….and that was not took me about four hours to finally fall asleep and in this time I kept on hearing small twigs breaking. Every time I heard a noise I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped the thing won't kill me in my sleep.

The morning came slowly and so I slowly started to return back to the world of consciousness and hunger. After a small breakfast we picked up our stuff and started getting ready to leave our shelter. I went to the back of the small earth\metal dome\cave to pick up our sleeping bags. After I finally finished rolling up my sleeping bag I noticed a symbol in the was mostly covered by dirt. After carefully removing dirt and some mud I saw a jagged and worn down metal symbol with a nasty face and subliminal evil tone to stood out a little so I touched it to feel its surface, but as soon as I touched it split apart like it was a seal on both sides of metal and the metal plates slid out under me in such a sped that I didn't even had a chance to grab anything. Well you see normally falling from a great height would break your legs, but you see ,I was falling head first and screaming always comes as a part of the-falling down from something-deal. the chute I fell down was quite a tight fit so I slowed down a lot, I mean a lot, a felt like the walls around me became this tight on purpose and it looked like they came alive as soon as I pressed that symbol. The walls became so tight that I was crawling slowly down the vertical shoot only puled by gravity and my weight. I didn't notice the end of the shoot coming closer until I painfully slammed into a hollow mask of glued to my face and started form around my head. I was so scared, what if it was a face huger, omg noooo ,I don't want to have slimy eggs inside my chest cavity…. I closed my mouth very tightly, but after two seconds the metal started pulling my mouth apart trying to do whatever it was trying to do. I couldn't hold my mouth closed anymore and all I could do was to prey it wouldn't put eggs inside me. the metal started moving all around my mouth coating everything in metal, the last thing left was my tongue right after my nose and throat and it almost made me gag. After the metal finished its journey in my mouth I tried moving my tongue ,but instead of feeling moist mouth and the usual flexibility I only felt …..metal, sharp eyes were next and let me tell you, it was not eyelids were forced apart and metal like liquid molded over my eye balls and immediately hardened. after few seconds my vision turned from normal to robotic and there was a red visor of some sorts on my face. After all of my face was covered in metal everything stopped for few seconds. Then I heard a small hum all around me and I felt my self being turned head up again. I thought I was safe now ,but you know life, it has to kick you in the balls or your boobs. I had to endure few more minutes of the same thing that happened to my face but now it was my body's turn. After what felt like hours everything stopped just like that. I still couldn't move and trying didn't help a bit. After 2 seconds I heard a robotic voice "neural system link up will begin in 5 nano clicks "wait link up that"5"usualy means"4"that something"3"realy bad"2" happens…."1"….."0"….(painful scream of agony)

Laura: where is that slow son of a chair. I ask her to do one thing, one thing and she screws it up. Tipical I am about to check on her a hear a scream, no Victoria's scream. I rush inside our shelter to see what happened ,but she was not was like she just I am about to leave searching I notice a symbol on the I touch the symbol a small screen appeared shoving me something in a foreign language but soon changes to English. It was showing a female robot that had insect qualities and next to her was another machine like dragon fly. And let me tell you both of them were really beautiful. I am Sirius if I was a robot and she was not my sister I would jump her. The female robot had beautiful four delicate wings folded down on her back. Two of them black the other two were grey. she had a sleek but still very cubical body with black chest, grey thighs and grayish and silvery face with a cruel but elegant looking red visor. her head was black and purple and so were her arms and lower legs with grey feet and a purple and grey code piece. while she may have feminine features but she was very dangerous I read the information I also find out her name which is…

Muhahahahhahaha you will have to wait until next chapter to find out her name :)

Please review and all flames will be used to burn wood in my furnace of doom. oh and thank you for reading this story. next update comes in 3 days. Oh and I tried putting in humor but rain and cold do not help.


End file.
